


P.S. I Love You (Honestly It Is Not A Joke)

by Neorulez



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: M/M, Romance, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 04:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14072520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: Valentine Day, well, Zim didn't exactly get it entirely, however, in due time he did. His feelings for Dib that's when he get so he wrote it down in letter therefore giving it to his archenemy shine love among two. Requested by: Vampygurl402





	P.S. I Love You (Honestly It Is Not A Joke)

It's incredibly ridiculous, well, love is. Zim didn't understand what's point of this so called "Valentine Time's Day". He surely didn't understand why Mrs. Bitters wanted them to write a letter to one individual they like or should he say loved like the teacher had said in her dull yet stern voice. Of course only person in the Irken's heart was ruling the planet Earth, but, he couldn't blow his cover. But there wasn't nobody smart enough to actually believe Zim was an alien except for one, Dib.

Now, don't make Zim get started with scythe head, he's absolutely beyond the most humanoid that's annoying as hell! Heck, seriously this is why Zim didn't understand why Ms. Bitters wanted him to write to Dib. If Zim, could, he would rather write to a snail or an ant but Dib now come on are fucking kidding, no, are you insane! Dib's his arch-nemesis! However, Zim, couldn't persuade the old bat of teacher to change his partner because not only did he'd to write a nice caring letter to him but sit next to Dib as well! Now that was torture.

On the other hand at least he didn't have to sit next to nose-picker of a classmate. Whew, what a relieve! Zim would rather sit next to Dib than nose picker. It's okay to pick your nose but come on digging for gold in public don't you have any modesty! Hey, the Irken knew trying to talk to nose picker would just be a waste of his breath.

Right now he need to think of something nice to say to Dib. What would he right? In addition he didn't have nothing to say. Apparently, he didn't have nothing nice to say. Actually, there were plenty of mean things he could write but some reason his heart sank every time he hurt Dib. So he's going to write nicest letter possible! And that's a fact.

It didn't matter if Zim made mistakes or not as long as it was finish than the alien was satisfied. Nor it matter what his peers thought either. Somehow something always made his peers laugh their asses off.

To be completely honest, Zim didn't understand what was so funny. Truthfully, he never intent to be funny at all. But thank goodness Ms. Bitters wasn't letting them read out loud to one another than that would be a different story. Every now and then his pencil would break therefore making get up to sharpen other than that Zim was very satisfied with his letter. He showed his feelings of this so called "love" in this letter. So reason, he started having dreams of Dib rather that ones of ruling the world. Dreams, he didn't quite get too. Some that were if he might say, very naughty.

Of course, being a human boy reaching puberty - wait scratch that no being an alien boy reaching puberty disguised as a human was rather hard definitely if he having those times of dreams. You know, wet dreams. And dreams just about having sex with Dib. Was this that weird? Oh well, it doesn't, as long as Dib knows Zim doesn't hate him instead he loves him. Is that so hard to understand?

For Dib, on other hand, it sounded as a joke rather than a confession, however Zim's words were so sincere even if it was only in paper and the Irken never actually said them to his face. But if this is true, Dib need to know.

Class went on as scheduled after everyone gave their partners the letters they wrote to one another than after finished reading, Ms. Bitters started lecturing something which Dib or Zim nor class even cared about. In the meantime Ms. Bitters continued to talk about her lesson afterwards assigned homework before anyone even get to blink the bell rang which caused an uproar in classroom where everyone flooded out of classroom to hallways.

Zim and Dib quietly walked out of classroom together which was rather surprising to their teachers because usually paler toned boy would be accusing some nonsense from green skinned boy but today they were rather calm. Whatever it was, it didn't concern her so she just left. It was Friday meaning she needed to watch her soap opera so she left two boys alone.

"Zim." Dib spoke up, looking at Irken.

"Yes?" Zim answered, looking back at human.

"About your letter? Is this a joke or are you for real because if it's a joke I'm going to totally kill you, I hope you know that." Dib informed.

Zim sighed. "No, it's not a joke it's quite true."

"So you-" the human started.

"I love you, Dib." the Irken confessed.

Dib's eyes widened. "Really!" He gasped.

"Of course Dib, I know I been an ass to you during last five years but now where in high school and I actually love you but if you don't believe let's go in classroom so I can prove it." Zim said, beckoning Dib to followed which he did.

Once inside the classroom both boys stripped out of their clothes before putting hands around each other than started to kiss. They slowly started pushing desks together for two could lay on while kissing each other. Next thing, the two knew Zim flipped Dib around on his stomach where he thrust inside of human's hole where boy started moaning in pleasure. Zim continued to thrust in and out frequently until his load unleashed inside of Dib then he planted kisses to his former enemy's neck to stomach staining him with hickeys. Afterwards they stroke each others shaft making it Dib's turned to entered inside of the Irken where it was his turn to moan the human's name. Before two even knew it they stopped for a second than kiss each other on lips.

"I love you, Zim." Dib said, his eyes shimmering with happiness.


End file.
